In a known manner, such a keyless entry system is paired with an electronic card carried by a user of the vehicle. This card is configured to establish a wireless link with the keyless entry system, authorizing the user to access the vehicle, when the card is at a preset distance from the system.
Currently, the use of a mobile telephone as a replacement for an electronic card is known. A dedicated application is installed on the telephone in such a way as to establish a wireless link with the keyless entry system. The number of electronic devices carried by the driver can thus be reduced.
In practice, several users can take turns borrowing and driving a single vehicle. To exchange an electronic card requires the users thereof to physically meet.
On the other hand, a physical meeting is not required in order to exchange a digital identification key with which to access the vehicle. Such an exchange can be performed, for example, by means of the mobile telephones of the users.
The digital identification key is however complex. Said key comprises several tens of encrypted characters that are meaningless to the users. Copying said key “manually” in an SMS or an email is absolutely impractical for a user especially given that the complexity of the key is a source of errors within said copies. Similarly, retrieving the key from an SMS or an email for inserting it into a smartphone application is not easy for everyone.
At least one object of at least certain implementations or embodiments of the present invention is to propose an improved method and system for exchanging data about an automotive vehicle.
To that purpose, at least one object of at least certain implementations or embodiments of the invention is a method of exchanging data between users of a vehicle, including a main user having a first personal electronic device and a secondary user having a second personal electronic device, wherein the method includes a preparatory phase comprising the following steps:                1a) A first email address belonging to the main user is entered into the first personal electronic device and a dedicated application is installed on the first personal electronic device;        1b) The application installed on the first personal electronic device connects to an information cloud;        1c) The cloud assigns a first mobile identifier to the application installed on the first personal electronic device;        1d) The application installed on the first personal electronic device sends data to a remote server including the first email address and the first mobile identifier;        2a) A second email address belonging to the secondary user is entered into the second personal electronic device and a dedicated application is installed on the second personal electronic device;        2b) The application installed on the second personal electronic device connects to the cloud;        2c) The cloud assigns a second mobile identifier to the application installed on the first personal electronic device;        2d) The application installed on the second personal electronic device sends data to the remote server including the second email address and the second mobile identifier;        
The method additionally includes a transmission phase comprising the following steps:                3a) The application installed on the first personal electronic device sends data to the remote server including the second email address and instructions for the transfer of information regarding the vehicle;        3b) The remote server sends data to the cloud including the second mobile identifier and information regarding the vehicle;        3c) The cloud sends information regarding the vehicle to the application installed on the second personal electronic device.        
The disclosure thus describes ways to allow for the practical, effective and secure exchange of data regarding the vehicle. With the subject matter of this disclosure, said exchanges can be automated without the users having to worry about the digital identification key. All of these exchanges are performed by means of dedicated applications running on the personal electronic devices. The only data handled by the users are email addresses, which are common and relatively simple.